


Cure

by MightySnowflake



Category: Naruto
Genre: But Not To Himself, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Tobirama’s just thirsty af, maybe a little plot?, so he bought a Fanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Hospitals are boring so Tobirama has to make his stay a little more interesting.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This story sat in my folder unfinished for a year because I felt too embarrassed about what my hands had to write. Now I found this writing again and thought “Fuck it!” and wrote my first smut fic. You’re welcome.

Tobirama was bored. Since when were hospitals so boring? He remembered the excitement that embraced him and his brothers when they were little whenever they visited one, which was fairly often as Itama had made it a tradition to fall ill every Christmas thus giving his family the opportunity to celebrate the holiday within the sanitary white walls. 

Not that the brothers would have been unhappy because of that. On the contrary, there were so many other boys and girls to play with and Santa was guaranteed to come visit the children’s hospital personally. That’s why Tobirama was now, in his first year of Master of Sociology, almost shocked with the dull atmosphere as he walked along the quiet corridor and cursed the decision to do his necessary observations and interviews, for the little research that the lecturer had assigned in his course, in a hospital.

The white-haired man couldn’t grasp the idea how his older brother enjoyed to work within these confining walls, being cut away from the whole world and breathing in the one specific sterile air all the time. Not that Tobirama didn’t respect his brother’s job, he did, very much so, but he still couldn’t imagine himself sitting in one place only and seeing the same sick faces every day. 

Speaking of the devil, there was the man, sitting in his cabinet and being oblivious about the wonders of exploring the colourful human world. With a short knock on the already open door, Hashirama raised his head from the papers that must have contained information about some of his patients and upon recognising the pale pouting face, beamed a blinding smile. “Tobirama!”

And why had he chosen his brother’s hospital again? Oh, right, because it was the easiest way to gain access to patients. Not everyone had the time to bother themselves with students snooping around. So using some connections had been a clever idea. At least he had thought so till now. Now Tobirama watched his brother’s elevated face and understood that he had to spend his whole day not only in this boring building but also do this trapped together with Hashirama who seemed to be much too excited about this for Tobirama’s good. The pout deepened and accepting his cruel fate with a sigh, Tobirama met the happily sparkling brown eyes. “Hey.”

Low ponytail swinging from side to side, the prestigious doctor almost skipped next to his brother who was busy evading any surprise hugs aimed at him, as they walked along another corridor identical to all the others. Hashirama had taken it upon himself to bring Tobirama to the nurse who would show him around. In the beginning, the aloof man was insisting to do that himself but got reminded quickly enough by another employee that he was much too important of a doctor to spend his time “entertaining students”, be it his relative or not. The latter was quick to agree, preferring to do his observations in peace, no unnecessarily talkative companions glued to his side.

Upon reaching a ward, the brothers’ attention was drawn by a shout. Without a second wasted, they stormed inside and stayed speechless standing close to the door they had entered. Eyes wide, Hashirama’s because of incredulity, Tobirama’s because of… a different kind of incredulity, they took in the scene before them. 

The ward contained only three people, one of which was probably the nurse they had been looking for. Regardless of her strictly composed stance she looked like she was about to snap. A young man next to her was pointedly looking at the other man in front of him and tried to explain something with flailing hands. The receiving end was glaring at the ceiling, hands crossed before him and shouting out denials from time to time. The shirt that along other pieces of clothing was usually offered to all the patients who were staying overnight in the hospital lay crumpled on the ground.

“Madara, _please_ ! Put the shirt on!” “No I won’t! I’m not staying here! I'm leaving _right now_!” Intending to stay true to his words, the older man turned to stomp out of the room, only to recoil on his way when two tall guys stood in his way, a delicate eyebrow raising in sync on both of their faces to express displeasure at the shouting match. That gesture evidently infuriated the shirtless man even further as he huffed at the towering men and shoved the taller one away with a hand. “Move!”

He never made it out of the room though. The door was pushed shut just under his nose, a long stretched out hand firmly leaning on the metal surface. Abruptly, Madara turned around to yell at the one responsible for his ruined escape but stayed silent the moment his eyes fell on the too tall man trapping him between the door and himself. “Well now. Is there a problem?” asked the doctor with a too sincere smile filling his face and the one named Madara had half the mind to not yelp and back away.

An awkward throat clearing could be heard from where the other two occupants of the room had stayed standing. “Excuse my brother. He was in the middle of a wrestling tournament when he collapsed and was brought here so he could be checked on. He’s just too bullheaded to understand that he can’t go on with the competition when he has just collapsed and we don’t know the reason behind that jet.” 

The younger man answered Hashirama’s expression with a seemingly innocent and sincere smile as well, only a tad bit more apologetic. “Oh, I see...” hummed the doctor thoughtfully, his hand staying very deliberately on the door however. “A case of bullheadedness indeed. Now if you would kindly go back to bed so the nurse could start with the examination at once?”

The last sentence was formed as a polite question but in reality there was no room to act any other way than so. It was Hashirama’s domain here. There was no escaping from within these walls unless he himself let you go. Tobirama knew the way his brother could get when there was a threat to something or someone he deeply cared about, in this case the peace within his hospital and the white-haired man was enjoying the fact that he was not in the receiving end. A few times had been enough. Therefore, he pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh at the way the patient’s eyes looked up at Hashirama varily when he reluctantly moved away from the door and headed to the bed assigned to him. 

Unfortunately, Tobirama’s effort was annulled when the dark-haired man’s eyes met his after he had grabbed the shirt from the floor with an attitude. Madara glared at him the moment he recognised the amusement coming from the younger man. Regardless, Tobirama couldn’t help himself but slip his gaze on the bare firm chest offered to him for a second. That Madara must indeed have been an athlete... When his eyes rose again, he acknowledged that his little journey to the lower regions had been spotted and Tobirama quickly released the lips that had been bit together even more tightly than a moment ago.

To his surprise, however, there were no shouted words calling out his wandering eyes and even the glare had disappeared. Instead of that Tobirama found that the man was… blushing? Oh. Maybe his day in the hospital wasn’t gonna be as boring as he had thought… Tobirama watched how Madara put the shirt quickly on, no more needing the pleading words of the man who proved to be his brother and sat on the bed, looking expectantly at the nurse in favour of the tall men whose eyes he evidently didn’t dare to meet anymore.

The other man who had informed everyone about the situation at hand released a deep pleased sigh and turned around to retrieve a bag placed on an empty bed next to Madara’s. When he decisively swung it over his shoulder and made a step towards the door without a word, the older man came to life again. “Izuna, where are you going?” he asked hurriedly, with eyes that spoke of betrayal and leaving a man behind for the beasts to feast on. 

“I’m gonna call father to assure that you’re all right now as you’re able to yell on such altitudes. And then I’m gonna hop home and bring you your toothbrush and other stuff you need for the night.” With that the young man left the room but not before whispering to the doctor with an amused grin that stayed hidden from his own brother. “Good job.” _So I wasn’t the only one finding this funny_ , thought Tobirama contentedly, watching the one named Izuna go and thought some more that they’d make good friends.

After the door had made a nice sounding click, Hashirama informed the nurse that they’ll be waiting in the corridor, at which the woman gave a sharp nod, focused on the patient she finally could work on. As Hashirama turned to the door, Tobirama sneaked a peek at the man sitting on the bed and discovered that he was already being watched in return. The wild hair moved abruptly however, hiding the others face and Tobirama averted his gaze as well, not wanting to walk into his brother. Soon, the nurse followed the brothers and after some explanations and a firm handshake, the doctor left with a determined promise to find Tobirama when it was lunchtime.

The morning resumed with Tobirama tailing after the nurse, as he took a look at the life within the hospital and at the same time observed the patients and noted down potential interviewees for later. Not every random patient would have been suitable for his research: his main focus was on the younger people. This derived from the idea that younger people usually spent less time in hospitals than older ones since they were generally healthier. Thus it would have been more interesting to study the younger generations in this specific environment. And the unofficial reason, that wasn’t gonna make it on the research paper, was that Tobirama was much better in communicating with younger people than older ones. 

However, he just hoped that at least someone was willing to discuss some questions with him. For some reason, people always declined the moment he said the words “interview” or “questions”. He was just a harmless student doing his homework. Anyways, he was thankful at the moment to the nurse who made him look like he had some real business to tend to here, not just lurking around with a paper in hand and scribbling things down from time to time like some kind of informer. Because that’s what people probably saw sociology students as whenever they were out there conducting interviews. Why else people looked so scared and evaded any attempt to explain the necessity of the particular research…?

Thankfully, the people in the hospital had more time at hand than people normally had and were probably bored also, so Tobirama was able to appoint or already follow through with some interviews. Excellent. He could already analyse the many conversations in his head and search for common ideas and attitudes the interviewees had expressed during their discussions about the hospital and the reasons they ended up there.

Some time before lunch, Tobirama noticed the young man called Izuna from before leaving the ward again where his brother must have been left all alone now. Feeling a bit daring, Tobirama approached the man and introduced himself, offering to change contacts. Upon hearing the reasoning behind such interest, that being still the shared amusement over the development of the earlier situation, Izuna surprised him with easily agreeing before returning to the competition where his other brothers were apparently still competing. 

Tobirama scrolled through Izuna’s Insta when his brother found him as promised and asked what he was laughing about. The latter waved it off, saying that he was just reading something silly and changing the subject asked what was there to eat in the cafeteria. Luckily, Hashirama happily started to talk about all the tasty foods offered and what he usually chose, so Tobirama could keep the truth to himself. 

No one had to know that he had found some pictures of Madara in the middle of a wrestling competition and found it amusing how instead of cutting his hair the man wore a cup, probably in spite of someone who had dared to suggest that he would do better with shorter hair. ...And no one had to know about his lingering gaze at the flexed muscles offered to him in all their glory to marvel on.

After finishing the chicken soup that Hashirama had praised to the heavens and truly tasted accordingly, Tobirama decided to return where he had left off being busy, if just to escape the clingy bear of a man inviting him to do his observations on the floor where he was working with his patients. Like a random student would be allowed to sniff around and disturb people in critical condition. Not to mention that conducting interviews with people with serious illness would have been much more of a delicate process that would have been emotionally draining not only to the patient but to him as well. And this research was only a part of one subject that didn’t have any more value than gaining real life experience. There was no need to make his load any heavier than it already was. Not for the sole reason to spend some time with his brother in the same room, with whom he had lived together most of his life.

Slowly, the evening drew on and when the patients were brought dinner, the student mentally stepped out of his role as an observer. He had collected enough data for his research and the thought of transcripting all these interviews was already forcing a deadness into his eyes. The information gained was interesting but the process of warping all these words recorded on his phone into something that could be analysed was still a dull activity. However, before he left Tobirama had time for one more meeting with a patient and he was waiting for this one more than he had the others. 

Discreetly, he knocked on the door and upon being called inside, he entered. Madara’s eyes widened the moment he got a glimpse of the white-haired man, who was standing on the open door, as if waiting for a reaction to be sure that he was really allowed in. “Hi again.” That seemed to bring Madara back from his daze and he creased his brows defensively. “What do you want?” He even arched his neck to peek if the other tall man was there at the door as well. 

When no doctor proved to be in sight, Madara clearly seemed more relaxed and confident again and pierced a waiting look through his guest. Closing the door behind him, Tobirama made a few steps in the direction of the bed but stayed far enough to not make the man too uncomfortable with his sudden presence. 

“I want to apologise for earlier.” That got him squinted eyes. “For what exactly?” A brow raised as well. “There’s no need to apologise for the behaviour of some stupid doctor you happened to accompany.” “Oh.” Tobirama paused at that shortly. “My brother. Yes, he gets like that sometimes. But to be fair you made quite a big scene so you can’t really blame him for wanting to settle things quickly so the other patients could rest peacefully.” 

The surprise quickly faded into irritation on Madara’s face but Tobirama didn’t let himself be distubed by the fact and continued. “I rather meant _my_ behaviour. It was bold of me. So I’m apologising.” The confusion was back again but it was clear that Madara finally understood what was indicated at because suddenly he scoffed awkwardly and his eyes were looking at anything but his guest. “Ah.”

Tobirama took that as an opening to continue with his explanation. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you were in a competition before being brought here-” An annoyed huff sounded through the room. “-so...” Madara furrowed his brows at that as curiosity got the better of him and he dared to look at the younger man again to see what he was talking about. A bottle of Fanta was presented to him in slender pale hands. 

Dark eyes stared at the object as if they’d never seen a soft drink before. Only when Tobirama shook the bottle a bit in the air could Madara break out of his daze and he reached out his hand with obvious uncertainty. “...Thank you. I guess.”

“You’re welcome!” Tobirama momentarily closed his eyes and picked his most sincere smile to grace his face. When he opened his eyes again he witnessed how the other man had decided to open the present right away and was now thirstily gulping the fizzy liquid down his throat. Tobirama didn’t miss the way the other’s Adam’s apple bobbed and then stilled.

“You’re staring again.” The mumbled words brought the white-haired man’s attention back to Madara’s face which was seemingly holding a battle of conflicting emotions. Tobirama didn’t skip a beat with his answer. “Oh, sorry. You’re just pleasant to look at.”

The straightforwardness must have done the trick because a moment later dark eyes decisively looked away from his guest and a flustered “Eem, thank you?” was heard. Then, a quick glance was thrown at the youger man’s direction before it retreated as quickly as possible. “You aren’t that bad looking yourself.”

Tobirama felt his lips curl up. His boring day could possibly turn out much more interesting than he would have hoped. “Thank you,” he answered as well somewhat shyly but then in two confident strides was standing right next to the sitting man. Cautious eyes peered upwards so Tobirama decided on a more softer approach.

“May I?” he pointed to the bed with a sincere smile once again gracing his features. The dark-maned man visibly had a hard time forming any coherent words at that if the fish mouth movements were any reliable indicator. He opted for nodding instead before turning his gaze out of the window and trying very hard not to move a finger when he could feel the bed sink a bit at his side.

The guest tried to sooth the stiff awkwardness a bit. Even though he didn’t really _know_ the guy he knew _enough_ what would rile the man up. He started off sparingly leaning a bit backwards on supporting hands. “So, that competition...”

The magic word seemed to do the trick as awkward stiffness was replaced by _annoyed_ stiffness. “What about it?” Came a half barked reply though the gaze stayed put somewhere out of the window. Tobirama didn’t let some overhead emotions sway him. He had lots of experience in that area. “Ah… you really wanted to see through that, didn’t you?”

Regardless the sympathetic tone Madara huffed once again however the bite had died off a bit. “Of course I did! I’ve been preparing myself for this event for a year! And now I was told a minor _faint_ is all it takes to strip me of all my efforts!” The man was seething now. Tobirama imagined that if he’d touch that fluffy hair right now he’d hear a sizzle of static electricity. But as tempting as that though was he kept his hands neatly to himself.

“Then you really don’t feel unwell at all? With all the fuss I imagine you were brought here you must have really spooked your fellow competitors.” Studying the angry man’s face, Tobirama saw the irritation dissipate bit by bit. “I’m feeling totally fine! It’s just...” Madara made a face. “I guess my simple faint _would_ have spooked the crowd a bit. After all I made it right into the centre of the hall when everything turned black. Izuna said later that he’d never heard a group of people gasp in such an unison.” The comicality of the aftermath didn’t reach Madara’s eyes however. He looked downright disappointed. 

_That won’t do,_ Tobirama thought with a tiny pout slipping onto his face. Humming a bit he shifted himself on the bed to better look at the other’s depressed face. “I’m sorry about your misfortune. I’m sure you’d done amazing.” Madara wavered only for a second before sitting up straight and squaring his shoulders. “Well…, yeah!” 

Pleased with the reaction, Tobirama bowed a bit forward. “Mm, you’d definitely make a spectacle on the mat. You look very strong...” The other man coughed awkwardly but pursed his lips anyways. “I train a lot.”

“Aah, I can see that.” Finally, Madara turned his body towards his guest and squinted his eyes at the smiling face. “Are you coming on to me?” Surprisingly, he didn’t sound certain in his assessment.

Tobirama’s smile broadened slyly. “Do you want me to?” He blinked his lashes for good measure. Dumbfounded, the other guy held his eyes on the red ones as if waiting for a punchline that was never gonna come. Then, finally, his observation area broadened when the dark eyes took in the whole picture of his unexpected guest. The sight must have been pleasing if the pursed mouth and tilted head were anything to go by.

“So?” Tobirama tilted his head as well though much more invitingly. He leaned backwards again letting himself rest on his elbows. His movements were followed by attentive eyes. Now it was Tobirama’s turn to bask in admiring attention. And he enjoyed it to the fullest.

Finally, coming to a decision Madara lifted his head while his gaze stayed on the stretched out neck. “Yes?” Then black met red. Tobirama had waited for that. He observed how the other body slowly leaned towards him and when their distance was close enough pale lips moved forward to capture Madara’s. 

The peck didn’t frighten the handsome man away like Tobirama had feared at first so with a pleased hum he sealed their lips one again both sides delving into it much thoroughly now. Regardless of the older man’s initial awkwardness he actually proved to be quite passionate when the situation was clear enough. _Must be a quirk of an athlete_ Tobirama thought as he sank lower into the soft blanket, black mane surrounding him like a baldachin curtain. 

As Madara drew back so they could catch some air Tobirama saw that the man on top of him looked as flushed as he felt. Though with his striking skin color it must have been even more obvious how hot he was feeling. Wanting to relieve this issue, the white-haired man stood up a bit to get rid of the jacket as the thin cotton layer suddenly felt too much. 

As if acting on an example, Madara threw away his hospital shirt which he didn’t want to have on anyways and this allowed Tobirama to once again marvel at the build up body that was offered to his viewing. One hand still battling with his shirt’s buttons, the other hand gently reached out to finally touch the muscles that had been on his mind from the moment he first saw them.

Madara actually chuckled. “I didn’t know that forfeiting my shirt could leave someone so hot and bothered.” “You’ve no idea.” Tobirama answered dramatically with a shake of his head and leaned in to kiss one of the waiting pecs. The chuckling quickly turned into deep breaths and sturdy hands found their way up the slender waist. 

“Mm,” a pleased sound escaped the clever lips as both of Tobirama’s nipples were caressed by rough thumbs. He decided to repay in kind and thus latched onto Madara as well. Only when the teeth grazed the sensitive area did the dark-haired man utter some audible reactions. This suited the guest very well so he repeated his actions carefully.

Another quiet exclamation was rewarded with a smug smile and peering red eyes. However, it seemed that the receiving end didn’t like being teased judging by the man’s narrowing eyes. Tobirama had barely time to remove his lips from Madara’s chest when the latter grabbed onto him and tossed him with an effortless move onto his back.

The younger man could feel the springs sway underneath as he still registered his new position. Then the bed sank on both sides from the lying figure and the dark curtain was back along with eagerly wandering hands. Tobirama decided to just drown himself into the moment and circled his hands around the sturdy neck to bring the other’s lips onto his own once again.

When Madara’s journey ended up on Tobirama’s hips with a firm squeeze of hands, the latter’s leg automatically rose to rub his partner teasingly. That made the dark-haired man retreat from the kiss with a hiss to Tobirama’s entertainment.

As black eyes blinked opened once again, the man on top rumbled “How far do you want to go?” A crafty brow raised in reply. “How far is this patient capable of going?” This reminded Madara of his situation and he raised a quizzical brow in return. “Why are you even coming onto a _patient_ then? Wouldn’t your brother find such behaviour a bit unethical?”

Tobirama scrunched his face a bit but quickly returned to his foxy features. “Older brothers don’t have to know everything that their younger siblings are up to.” Madara didn’t necessarily agree to this sentiment but didn’t say anything when Tobirama pulled him downwards again. “And don’t worry,” added pale lips after a small peck to the other’s nose, “I locked the door”. 

If Madara was capable of recognising a green light then this was definitely an invitation to explore the world of heat and passion much more closely than they had thus far. However, this meant he had a little scavenger hunt to hold. Ignoring Tobirama’s whine for the moment, the older man sat up to reach for his bag next to the bed and pulled a few items from there.

One of them was a green bottle he held up for the other to see. “Aloe gel. In case of a joint sprain or something similar that could happen during training. I've already mixed it a bit with water as I don't like the stickiness so we could use it right now as well.” Tobirama looked at the gel for a moment and then scanned the other items laid out on the bed.  
  
“Were you planning to celebrate your definite victory?” Amusement filled the white-haired man’s voice. For once, Madara stayed totally cool with his retort. “A gentleman always carries condoms with him.” “Of course.” Tobirama nodded gravely. “It really is gentlemanly of you to anticipate the unexpected. Someone like _me_!” He added the last part with a wink. 

This earned a pointed look that Tobirama answered with the already well known sincere smile. Leisurely, Madara flipped the bottle in the air and caught it again. “Would that _someone_ now want me to prepare them?” “With pleasure,” Tobirama wiggled his brows. The other man nodded to himself as he opened the cap with a loud pop “That’s the prospective aim, yes.”

When a generous amount of gel had been squeezed out of the bottle Tobirama was already halfway battling his trousers off of him. The jeans flew in a nice bow somewhere near the jacket. Staying laying on the comfortable blanket, milky long legs spread themselves in an inviting way. Madara scooted himself over in between the bent knees while playing with the gel in his hand.

“You ready?” Impatient hips lifted themselves up from the bed. “Have been for a few hours now.” Madara regarded the breathy complaint with a raised brow and pushed the eager hips down with his empty hand. “Easy now.”

Before any more dissatisfaction could be expressed, Madara led his other hand to Tobirama’s entrance and drew gentle circles on the firm muscle there adding more pressure with each movement. Tobirama keened a little when first one and continuously other fingers were added to push into him, scissoring the tight walls and eventually thrusting deeper to discover some hidden spots. Tobirama moaned and spread his legs ever further apart to give the intruders more leverage. 

After some time of diligent effort, Madara finally disrupted the worked up melody escaping the pale lips with every rhythmic thrust. “Is that enough?” “Yes!” The aroused expression told exactly how ready the younger man was. Madara felt his blood flow even quicker at the wanton sight and pulled back his fingers to quickly reach for the condoms.

First, he pulled the protection on Tobirama and as he was about to do the same to himself another hand got ahead of him. “Let me.” His guest had sat up to help Madara get ready and when the latter was about to push the other man back down Tobirama grabbed onto his arm. “ _Let me_.”

Confused, Madara let himself be gently pressed into the blanket and only when long legs were straddling the well built body did the situation dawn on him. Dark eyes widened with pure surprise. “With all that moaning I didn’t expect you to have the patience for anything other than plain fucking.”

“I can’t possibly let a patient overwork themself now can I?” The retort was followed by a precise grind that resulted in a moan from Madara’s end. Tobirama looked pleased and repeated the motion. Quickly, strong hands grabbed onto the teasing hips. “If you don’t stop playing around then this patient doesn’t have any other choice but to take the matter into his own hands.”

Pale lips pouted but Tobirama lifted his hips nevertheless. “Who’s needy now?” With that he grabbed onto Madara and started lowering himself onto the stiff heat at a measured pace. Both men let loose a low groan when the one laying down was fully sheathed. Madara tasted the tightness, eyes glued shut while Tobirama had to catch some breath before continuing.

A testing grind and another turned into a much more confident movement of hips as slender hands supported themselves on the sturdy abs. Madara let Tobirama lead their dance with a dazed look directed upwards until the man on top of him decided to repeat the mistake from before.

A low keen escaped Madara’s mouth and Tobirama let go of the nipple, laughing smugly. “Who would have thought a strong man like you would be so sensitive.”

“It’s _because_ I’m strong that I can be whatever I want to. _No one_ dares to confront me. And soon you won’t as well.” With that the hold on Tobirama’s hips tightened and Madara started to thrust into the man at a punishing pace. Tobirama yelped and tried very hard not to collapse on top of the hard muscles.

“Aah!” The pitch in Tobirama’s voice raised an octave when Madara reached a very sensitive spot inside of him. Observing the reaction, the dark-haired man kept on hitting the same place with steadfast stamina and the man in his grasp couldn't do anything but to sing about the shocking force below him.

Finally, Tobirama’s hands gave out and he fell on top of the other man who was still holding onto him and the punishing thrust didn't falter before the strong hips stuttered abruptly. Madara groaned into the white hair resting on his chest and chased the overwhelming pleasure with a few more thrusts before sinking into the soft blanket, wasted and lightheaded. Only harsh breathing was filling the otherwise silent room for a good few minutes.

As Madara started to caress the hip bones still in his forgotten grasp, Tobirama was the first to break the silence. “What did I say about patients and overworking oneself.” Madara regarded the complaining purr with a scoff. “I could barely name it a warmup.” Tobirama lifted his head that had been contently resting on the warm tanned skin and raised a brow at the others' confident comment.

“Well I’ve definitely had my share of “training” for today.” Breaking the hold on his hips, Tobirama let Madara slide out of him with teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly. He was still sensitive but managed to get up from the other man to remove their protection and start searching for his scattered clothes.

The official occupant of the room followed the slightly wobbling gait, catching the cloth that was tossed to him. He put the hospital shirt on, this time with no fuss whatsoever, and kept observing the younger man. 

“To be honest then you really are a “someone”. I don’t even know your name.” The thought occurred to Madara so suddenly that he himself was surprised by the words. Pale lips chuckled before turning to the now wide-eyed man still laying in bed. “It’s Tobirama.”

Madara raised his head as if to ask Tobirama to repeat himself but then the meaning of the words reached him and he opted to simply say the name out loud. “Tobirama.” The white-haired nodded in clarification and gifted the other a happy smile.

Madara actually answered with the same and for the first time today Tobirama felt himself blush from the butterflies tickling his insides. He had to turn away to not embarrass himself any further with his traitorously heated cheeks.

“If you’d like to you could come watch my other competitions in the future. I promise you there’s a lot of strong arms to be found.” The playful atmosphere helped Tobirama to regain himself and he turned back to a sly look gracing him. He answered with his own. “I don’t know. After today I’d be content to get a glimpse of _your_ strong hands once in a while. And maybe a feel.” He added after a short pause.

Madara laughed. “That can be organized.” Then he grabbed for his phone. “By the way, how can I contact you?” Tobirama looked on as Madara was already opening some app and decided he hadn’t teased the man enough today. “Ask your brother.”

The dark mane whipped so quickly in the air that for once Madara’s whole face was illuminated. “How does my brother have your contact?” He sounded incredulous.

“Let’s say we both appreciate the sight of a whiny big man being scared into rationality by an even bigger man.” Madara’s mouth fell open. Tobirama grinned kindly and left the room before the hospital shirt could collide with his face. 


End file.
